Underground
by Samluvsbanana
Summary: UPDATE Chapter 4: We find out some information about Brian and his family and the reason why he is so against his uncle. As Always R
1. Geoffrey's Decision

**Disclaimer: Ok I own most of these characters but anything from the Bible such as verses or people etc belong to God. This is my first attempt at a fan fiction and it is about what might go on in the future. It isn't directly related to the Bible at the beginning but you will be able to see the relationship in later chapters. If u like this chapter let me know and ill get the second one finished and up asap. **

****  
It was a cool September day. The sky was a brilliant blue with only a few white, puffy clouds peaking over the horizon. A calm breeze played with leaves that were just beginning to trade their green color for the magnificent reds, yellows and orange's of autumn. Everything was peaceful or so it appeared. It was almost ironic, considering the turmoil that was about to unfold.  
Geoffrey Winston paced back and forth on the braided rug in front of his office desk. He barely noticed the path he had worn in the rug let alone the beauty of the day. There were other more pressing matters on his mind. The moral standards of the world were deteriorating at a faster rate than anyone could have imagined. Geoffrey's sources had confirmed that Christianity would soon be outlawed. No one of the Christian faith would be safe after that. Signs of the coming storm had been surfacing since Geoffrey was a young lad in England, but they were never quite as strong as they were at the present. In 2015, the countries of the world had united as one and since then they had declared peace among the nations. The peace was short-lived, however; and soon a war had broken out. Philippe Jacques had been elected supreme leader by the United One World Government but he was only a mere pawn in their evil plans. The UOWG had coerced Jacques into issuing a law that would eventually abolish any form of religious freedom. No one could disobey this law under penalty of death. What was once a democracy had now become a hostile dictatorship. Geoffrey had planned for a day like this since he was a young man but he had hoped beyond all hope that he would never have to enforce those plans. As he was contemplating his decision, a small figure playing outside in the playhouse caught Geoffrey's eye. It was his six year old granddaughter Annika. This is why I have to do this. He thought to himself. I don't want Nika to grow up without knowing the truth! Another glance at Nika confirmed his decision. He immediately picked up the phone and dialed the number of his good friend Joseph Wheeling.  
Joseph and Geoffrey had been friends ever since they were schoolboys in England. Joseph had helped Geoffrey plan for a day like this and now it was time to put that plan into action. The phone rang twice before someone answered. "Hello," said a gruff voice.  
"Joseph, we need to call a meeting. The time has come for Operation Underground."


	2. The Meeting

**Well this is Chapter 2 of my story. I am just starting to get into the main plot. Actually most of this story will take place when Nika is older but the first couple of chapters are basically background information on the characters. I will try to keep writing as fast as I can. With work and siblings who hog the computer, I don't often get a chance to do much writing. Let me know if you like this chapter. I know I kind of leave you hanging at the end but it's only because I was pressed for time. I will try to get the third chapter up later this week. R&R**

Nika watched from her perch on the window seat overlooking the long winding driveway that led from the main road to her grandfather's mansion. Cars paraded up the paved path to a private parking lot behind the main house. Never before, had Nika seen so many cars at her the house at one time. She was curious to find out why they were there, but that would not be possible because she had been banished to her room. "This is a very important meeting, Nika," her mother had said before she escorted the rambunctious six-year old to her room earlier that evening. "We don't need another outburst like we had the last time your Grandfather had a meeting."  
  
Nika hadn't meant to be disruptive that night, but Mrs. Anderson was talking so softly that she could barely hear her from the closet she had been hiding in that night. The noise wasn't entirely her fault either. Grandma Winston had piled empty shoeboxes in the closet and Nika had accidentally bumped into them. After all it was hard to see when the only light you had was coming through the cracks in the door. Her parents were not quite as understanding when she explained to them that it wasn't her fault. From that night on, Nika was personally escorted to her room every time her Grandfather hosted one of his meetings. Little did her parents know that she had found another way to eavesdrop on their plans.  
Nika sat quietly on her bed until she could no longer hear her mother's footsteps. It was still light outside and no self-respecting six year old would be in bed at this hour. There was a meeting going on downstairs and she had to find out what it was about. She slid off the bed and slowly tiptoed to the door. Nika looked both ways before shooting across the hall and into another bedroom.  
  
Guests were mingling in the spacious dining room at the Winston mansion. Geoffrey Winston was well-known for his elegant parties but tonight the mood was not one of merriment.. No one but Geoffrey's daughter and son-in-law really knew why they were there. When Geoffrey had made the invitations he had purposely withheld the reason for the get-together so that word wouldn't accidentally get back to a member of the government. Spies were everywhere.  
When Geoffrey and Joseph Wheeling entered, a hush fell over the room. Two of Geoffrey's assistants wheeled a table laden with pamphlets into the center of the room. All eyes were fixed on the host of this emergency meeting. He met their worried glances with a short speech.  
"I want to thank you all for coming on such short notice. Joseph and I would greatly appreciate your help in what we are about to do. As you all know Christians will soon be forced to renounce their beliefs or be killed. I don't doubt that some of us here tonight will become martyrs for our faith but until then we must protect ourselves and our families. I believe that it is time for us to go into hiding."  
"Do you really think this is necessary Geoffrey?" asked Brian Fairchild one of the younger men in the group. "We can just meet in secret without having to change our whole lives."  
"I don't think you understand the magnitude of this new law," Alaina Blackwood interjected before her father had a chance to reply. "Just the mention of any deity will be grounds for imprisonment. We can't take that risk."  
"You won't have to go into hiding, Brian. The choice is up to you. All I ask is that you consider the well-being of your family before you make your decision." Geoffrey spoke with sincere concern for his dear friends. He hadn't counted on there being opposition to his plan but he took on the situation with the same dignity that had made him a well- respected member of the community. "You need to make your decision within the next couple of days. My sources have warned me that there isn't much time left. Those who are in favor of this plan will meet back in here in two days time to discuss final arrangements. Thank you all for coming."  
Geoffrey left his guest to filter out of the room and headed for his office. He needed some time to sort out his thoughts.


	3. Times Are Changing

**Disclaimer: I own all of the characters except for Annika and Lydia's names because they were given to them by their parents. Annika and Lyddy ( who you will meet in this chapter) are based on two sisters at the daycare where I work. Originally Nika was the only one going to be in the story but she advised me to put her sister in as well. Hopefully the characters that you meet in this story resemble their real life counterparts because these girls are two of the most interesting kids I have ever met. I added "pirates" to the story for you Master Frodo. (you know who you are) The plot is becoming clearer in this chapter. It is a little bit longer than other chapters but that is because I had alot i wanted to cover and honestly I didn't cover half of what I wanted to but next chapter will provide some more information. I do want to develop the UWOG a little bit more and maybe focus a chapter on them but only time will tell if that is to come about. Meanwhile read chapter three and as always I ask that you review. I would appreciate any and all reviews whether good or bad. I might sob for hours over the bad ones but then ill get over it and try to make it better :) Hope you enjoy Chapter 3: Times Are Changing. **

Geoffrey had finally ventured outside for a walk at the orders of his personal secretary, Grace. It was only a matter of hours before Geoffrey would unveil his plan to those of the council who chose to trust his judgment and needless to say he was more than a little nervous. Geoffrey prayed that Brian and any other members in opposition to him would see the danger of the situation and join the team but in his heart he knew that his nephew was a stubborn man. He was exactly like his mother, Geoffrey's little sister. She was as feisty as Geoffrey was calm and collected. Even now, ten years after her death, tears still came to his eyes every time he thought of her. Emma Winston Fairchild had been a firm supporter of her brother's endeavors even to her deathbed. The brother-sister team had worked endlessly on plans for a hidden campground that would protect them and fellow believers if the need arose. Now, Geoffrey just wished that she were alive to see the final product put into action.  
  
"We interrupt the regularly scheduled broadcast to report a late- breaking news bulletin out of the United One World Government headquarters in Munich, Germany. We here at UOWGNN have been issued a statement to read to you. The following is a statement from the UWOG concerning a very important new law that Supreme Commander Philippe Jacques has signed only moments ago:

**_'Supreme Commander Philippe Jacques esteemed leader of the UOWG has just signed into law a decree that will from this moment on outlaw any form of religion that does not worship the United One World Government. Anyone who violates this law regardless of age or position shall be executed immediately. From this day forward all former places of worship shall be converted into reeducation centers that will instruct al citizensl in the ways of UWOG so that we may all worship together as one. The first of these meetings will take place at 7:00 p.m. tomorrow evening June, 23 2015. Although they are not mandatory, we would ask everyone who can attend to make every effort to do so. All businesses across the world will be closed from 6:30 pm until 7:45 pm on June 23, 2015 to ensure that everyone can attend. You will receive further instructions upon arrival to a Re- education Center near you. Thank you and have a lovely evening.'_**

"...Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen. Our world has entered a new era of unity. This is Arthur Vancross for UWOGNN. Now back to the regularly scheduled programming."

Alaina Andrews sat frozen in her easy chair. This wasn't supposed to happen for at least a few more weeks. How would they prepare for this in time?  
"Mommy," A child's voice broke the silence and brought Alaina back to reality. "Mommy, why are you staring at the television?" Nika plopped down on the arm of the chair and waited for a reply.  
"There was some important news that I was watching, sweetie." Alaina brushed back the strand of light brown hair out of her daughter's eyes and kissed her on the forehead. "Can you go and get your sister and Daddy and meet me in the living room in a few minutes?"  
"Sure. Are we going to have a family meeting?" Nika asked curiously as she bolted for the door.  
"Yes, sweetie, there is something very important that we need to talk about." With that Nika headed down the hall in search of the other two members of her family and Alaina headed to her father's office.  
When Alaina reached the office, Geoffrey, was nowhere to be found. A note on the desk gave her a clue as to where she could find him but it wasn't what she wanted to see. When Geoffrey took one of his long walks on the expansive property no one could find him. _"This just makes my life a little more complicated,"_ she thought to herself as she looked heavenward_. "God, I really need some help just about now. Please let me find Dad in time!"  
_  
Nika searched high and low but she couldn't find her sister Lydia or her father anywhere. _"These people really need to tell me where their going,"_ she thought. Searching and entire floor of a very large mansion can really tire a girl out, so Nika decided to take a break and see if Genni, the cook, had made any cookies that morning. She promised herself that after one cookie and a quick glass of milk she would begin her search once again.

One thing that Nika loved about living in such a large, old house was the secret passages that lead to various rooms. Being the curious youngsters that they were, Nika and her sister seven-year old sister Lyddy had often spent rainy summer afternoons exploring the secret passageways in search of hidden treasure that had been left there by previous owners. They had found gold coins left by "pirates", and an old journal that neither of them could read because the writing was smudged. Nika entered a passage that led to the kitchen and was soon enjoying a mid-afternoon snack.

Geoffrey took a quick glance at his watch before deciding to continue or turn back toward the house. He had already been walking for over thirty minutes but it seemed like only five. He came to a fork in the path. One route led to a fishing hole the he kept well-stocked with fish for when the grandchildren wanted to go fishing. Geoffrey was blessed with seven grandchildren including the two that shared his home. Soon all seven would be here but they would not be able to fish then. The last time his grandson Andy was there, he had caught his very first fish. Geoffrey could still see the proud three year old standing on the shore with his catch waiting for his daddy to capture the moment on film. The fish was small enough to fit in the palm of the little boy's hand but that didn't seem to bother him. He ran all the way up to the house that night just so he could show his mom the Polaroid of the big event.  
Thoughts of his grandchildren further fueled the passion in Geoffrey's heart concerning his plan. Which brought him back to the crossroads at which he stood. The other road that lay before him led to a small building that appeared to be an old guest house. Only a handful of people knew the true identity of this building but the truth would be revealed to many more later that night. Little did Geoffrey know that he would once again come to that crossroad later that night.  
  
Alaina finally found her father at the old fishing hole. She didn't even take the time to sit down before spilling the news. "Dad, Jacques has already passed the law. We need to put Operation Underground into action. Do you think we will have enough time?" The urgency in her voice mirrored the look on her face. Geoffrey didn't even reply. He just headed for the house while dialing Joseph's number on his cell phone.  
"Joseph, did you hear what has happened?" Geoffrey asked.  
"Yes, I was just about to call you. What do you need me to do?"  
"Call everyone in the Council and tell them to bring their families with them tonight. Tell them it is urgent that they do not tell anyone where they are going and that they bring as little belongings with them as possible. In fact, tell them come with only the clothes that they are wearing. There is no need to have everyone panic."  
"Is there anything else?"  
"Just make sure that you and your family are here as well. I don't think that I can do this without you." With that Geoffrey hung up and continued toward the house as fast as he could. On the horizon a storm was forming as an omen of the night ahead.


	4. The Storm is Coming

**A/N: Well after a long break I am back and ready to start working again. I don't know exactly how long it will be in between chapters because I am back at school and when I actually do sit down to study it will take me awhile and I don't always feel the inspiration to write. Today it was raining outside and my mind finally started to work again at least in the story writing department. lol **

**Disclaimer: I own all of the characters in this story and the basic plot. Anything that comes from the Bible is God's and I am not gonna take any credit whatsoever for that. This story is taking longer than I thought to get to the bulk of the story. I didn't mean for the background chapters to last this long but it looks like that is the way it is going. So for at least the next two chapters (this one and the next one) we will still be focused on what is going on before they go underground. So without further ado (you probably didn't come here to listen to me go on and on anyway) this is chapter 4 of The Underground. R&R **

"I am not going to give up my life just because some old man says that the world is coming to an end," Brian Fairchild exclaimed in reply to his wife's pleas.

"It isn't just some "old man", Brian. He is your uncle and that has to count for something,"

Gwen Fairchild was at her wits end. Joseph Wheeling had called the house only moments ago to let her know that Operation: Underground was being initiated. Before she had time to think her husband had walked into the kitchen where she was sitting. By the wearied look on his face she could tell that he had had a hard day and she had known better than to even mention his uncle's name. But desperate times call for desperate measures and this was definitely one of those times. The lives of the ones she loved the most, were in jeopardy and she was not about to sit idly by and watch them get hurt.

As Gwen had predicted, her confrontation did not go well. The tone of the conversation had turned from harsh tones to an outright verbal battle between the couple.

"I do not want to put my family in a position where they will waste their lives worrying about some crazy law. No one is going to let Jacques get away with this."

"Are you blind?" Gwen screamed then, remembering that her two year old twins were asleep in the next room, changed the tone of her voice to a whisper. "No one has dared to contest any of Jacques laws. He doesn't even have a say in them anyway. Don't you see that the government is taking control? Where would you rather have your children grow up: in a place where we can teach them about God and the truth or in a re-education camp where they will learn nothing but lies and grow up to fight against what we believe?" At this point Gwen was in tears. She felt so strongly about this and seeing her husband reject what she believed in was more painful than the matter at hand. She briefly collected her thoughts and offered one final plea. "Listen, all I am asking you to do is to go to this meeting tonight and give your uncle a chance. If you still don't want to go after that then I will stand behind you."

Brian was a little stubborn at times but he wasn't stupid enough to argue with his wife especially considering she was right. It wasn't so much that he wanted to oppose his uncle. In fact, up until a few months earlier he had been helping Geoffrey devise the final touches to his plan. The reality of it all was that he was scared. Up until this point his life had been fairly certain. Sure there had been times when he felt like everything was crashing in but he had something that was more powerful than any problem he would ever face. That was what had kept him going each day but now he had let that trust slowly weaken until he no longer felt the peace and comfort that had brought him through so many times. He didn't want his children to see him like this so he tried to be strong but he was now at an impasse.

"Ok, I will go but I am not making any promises. If you want to take the kids and move in to the compound I won't stop you. There are just some things that I need to work out before I can do this." He ran his fingers through his short curly blonde hair and stared at the linoleum floor waiting for a response. Gwen remained silent but wrapped her husband up in a big bear hug. She knew that it was hard for him. She had seen it in his eyes. What seemed like the logical thing to her was a test of his ability to protect the ones he loved.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear. "I love you." She said a silent prayer of protection for her husband, gave him a kiss on the cheek, then headed upstairs to prepare to leave.

After searching almost every room on the second floor, Nika had finally found her father and Lydia and now they were all seated in the family room. Alaina tried to keep a cheerful demeanor for the sake of her girls. This was a critical time for all of them but she wanted to make the transition a little easier on them. They would most likely be spending the rest of their lives as fugitives and if the need arose they might also have to fight for their beliefs. She tried not to dwell on the specifics because they were too painful to think about. Right now her main priority was getting her girls to safety before it was too late.

"Mom, why are we having a family meeting?" asked Lyddy. Four little eyes were focused on their mother as she began to explain.

"Something really bad is happening and we have to go hide for a little while," Alaina began. "Your cousins are going to be there and Uncle Joe. It will be like we are camping out."

"But, I don't want to leave mommy," Nika cuddled up closer to her mother and Lydia climbed into her daddy's lap.

"Pretend we are going on a secret mission." Luke added trying to calm his daughter's fears. "No one else can know about this except the people who are playing too."

"Really!" questioned Lyddy. The thought of going on a secret mission had piqued her interest. Nika was even looking a little more excited and less unhappy. "When do we get to go?"

"Tonight, after it gets dark. We can't let anyone see where we are going. We only take a couple things with us though. You can each take one backpack full of things because there are going to be a lot of people there."

Before the girls could reply a knock on the front door grabbed Alaina's attention and she got up to see who it was. Standing at the door was Gwen with a child on holding each hand and another one standing beside them holding a suitcase and a diaper bag. "Lainey, I am so glad to see you!" She momentarily left go of two tiny hands and embraced her best friend. "I know we are early but I needed someone to talk to."

Alaina smiled and welcomed her friend into the house. In a time when everything was spinning out of control a friendly conversation was just what she needed to unwind.


End file.
